


23

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [42]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, labor, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a difficult adjustment being away from his baby.One-shot based on the song 23 from the band Jimmy Eat World.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 13





	23

_**(Five Months Ago)** _

_After nearly nineteen hours in labor, Steve was at the brink of collapsing in his husband’s arms. It was tough for Billy to see Steve in such agony but he knew they were close to meeting their baby girl._

_He complained to Billy, for probably the millionth time in the last nineteen hours, now about feeling pressure as well as the baby having dropped more._

_Billy waited for Steve’s contraction to finish then carefully led him back to the bed while ringing for his nurse and doctor to come take a look. Steve was halfway on the bed as he got another contraction. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds onto Billy, leaving him in an awkward position, hovering over his husband. The two of them focused on Steve’s breathing and worked their way through his contraction._

_Once it was over, he helped Steve get on the rest of the way then stood by his husband’s bedside as the nurse ran in with his doctor following shortly after. He instructed Billy to remove his gown, seeing as he was extremely uncomfortable in it and knew he wanted to feel his daughter on his chest as soon as she came out. Billy followed his instructions and removed the horrid hospital gown, leaving Steve bare._

_Steve opened his legs without having been told to do so and whimpered from the unbearable amount of pain he was in and pressure he was feeling._

_His doctor had said something to the nurse as she checked her patient and studied what she was feeling. More nurses ran in so the expecting couple knew it was surely time to get the show on the road._

_“You’re at ten centimeters Steve. We’re gonna start pushing, okay?” His doctor says while the nurses worked to remove the lower half of his bed. He nods and looks at Billy, worried. Billy comfortingly held his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, “You got this baby. We’re gonna meet our baby girl soon.”_

_With another small nod, Steve looked back down to his doctor who was now in a full protective scrub suit, sitting on a stool._

_“Billy, I want you to grab hold of his leg and pull it back as he pushes, okay?”_

_He nods and does as she says, picking up his husband’s left leg while a nurse went around to hold his right._

_Steve was then informed to start pushing so he tucked his chin into his chest and pushed into his bottom, as he was being directed by his doctor._

_Doctor Sawyer sat at the end of his bed with her gloved hands stretching his entrance as he pushed to create some room for the baby’s head that was slowly starting to emerge from his first push._

_Told to keep going, he sucked in another deep breath and held it while pushing down. Billy intensely watched the child birthing process unfold before his eyes as his husband was working hard to bring their child into the world. He initially thought he was going to be scared for when this moment came, but he felt proud. Proud of Steve for being able to bear their child and birth her, making her a part of their lives._

_Billy has never been so proud and amazed of Steve. And now, being by his side, holding his leg, and his husband, encouraging him...it was such an empowering feeling, especially for both of them, not just him._

_Steve stuck to pushing for about a solid twenty minutes and was already sweating profusely. It burned in his eyes but he was already in enough pain to care. Getting right back into another push, he gripped Billy’s hand as he used all his muscles to squeeze this baby out._

_He lets out a deep and low grunt as the baby’s head fully crowns in between his legs. Billy slightly whimpers at the sight of his daughter’s head nearly halfway out. He rubs Steve’s thigh, watching happily as this new life was being brought in his own life. He softly smiled at his husband who was heavily breathing while resting against the many pillows behind him, easing himself from the extreme burning sensation in between his legs._

_“Her head is crowning, Steve. Gimme your hand.” His doctor says. Steve listens and drops his hand down in between his legs, releasing it from behind his thigh. She brings it to the small, wet baby’s head and lets him feel his daughter. He let out a slight whimper, “That’s her, Steve. She’s almost here. A couple more pushes and she’ll be out.”_

_He retracted his hand back and his gaze met his husband’s, “Billy! I felt her! I felt our baby!” Steve beamed as his husband’s smile stretched from ear to ear._

_“I know sweetheart. I can see her.” He says, proudly, looking back down at the top of his daughter’s head. “You’re doing great, love.”_

_Steve nods and slightly smiles at his husband’s words, but his face soon contorts as another contraction builds up and the burning intensified from the baby’s head pushing itself out._

_“Relax Steve and take some nice deep breaths. Don’t rush her out or else you’ll tear.” Doctor Sawyer supplies, keeping a hand just under the baby’s head. “Let yourself stretch, okay? Her head is slowly coming out with each breath. Keep taking deep breaths.” She adds._

_Steve nods again and closes his eyes, inhaling and exhaling as slowly as possible. It hurt. It hurt a lot but he had Billy, his rock, with him, doing the same thing. The two of them took each breath and let it out together. He winched feeling the head come out fully and wanted to scream but instead let out a groan. His breath quickened from another contraction and he so badly wanted to push but held back._

_“Her head is out, Steve. Keep breathing while I check for a cord. You’re doing great, hun.” As she checked, Steve’s body tensed from the uncomfortable feeling in between his legs. Thankfully, Billy tried to work with him._

_“Baby, focus on me and breathe.” His voice, so soft and gentle. “Listen to me and just me, okay love? You got this just keep breathing.” He says to his husband. It pained him watching his husband be in so much pain but he knew it was almost over and they’ll have their little one in no time._

_“No cord Steve. Let’s get her out now,” She says moving herself closer to his entrance, keeping her hands ready to deliver the baby. “You’re getting a contraction so nice big breath in and push just like you’ve been.”_

_As soon as the pain hit, Steve gripped behind his thighs and pushed. Billy kept his grip on Steve’s leg and whispered sweet words to his husband watching as nothing was happening from Steve’s push._

_Push after push, the baby remained in the same position which worried Billy. He remained calm, for Steve’s sake, knowing his doctor knew when to panic._

_Steve pushed for another ten minutes and the baby still didn’t move which was now concerning his doctor._

_“You need to get this baby out, Steve. Come on, last few pushes, let’s get her out now.” He tiredly nods at her words and tightens his grip behind his thighs, pulling them back as the contraction builds up, and he starts to push._

_“Good, go Steve! Two, three, four, five, six, seven keep it going. Nice big pushes! Nine and ten. Again Steve! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten Good. Take some deep breaths and let’s go again.”_

_Steve was exhausted, but he knew he needed to keep going. He took four deep breaths and got right back into pushing with his husband and the nurses helping him._

_“Push hard Steve! Get her shoulders out! C’mon, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Big breath and push, go! Two, three, four, five, six, harder, harder, harder! Seven, eight, nine, ten. Another big breath and get right into it Steve she’s almost out! Two, three, four, five-Agh! I can’t!” He screams and throws his head back against the pillows that were damp from his body sweating._

_“You have to push, Steve. Your daughter needs you to get her out.”_

_“No I can’t! I can’t push anymore! I’m so tired!”_

_“Sweetheart you have to push. She’s so close, I can see her and-and she’s so beautiful. Do this for her, our baby girl needs you,” Billy swallows as tears glimmer in his hazel eyes. “She needs her momma to bring her into our lives.” He blinks as some tears fall down his cheeks. “For us, Steve.”_

_Steve looked at his husband and felt himself relax while staring into his partner’s loving eyes. He slowly started to nod while whispering back, “For her.”_

_He got back into position and his doctor told him to push again. Billy was right there, coaching him as he gave his final pushes, bringing their baby girl into the world._

_“C’mon babe. Last few pushes, I’m gonna help you. Take a nice deep breath and push.” Billy began and started to count while looking between his husband and their daughter as she slowly emerged from his entrance. “Push sweetheart, two, three, four, five, she’s coming Steve! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”_

_Steve couldn’t hold back his scream and let it out, rolling his head down to his chest. His doctor was slightly tugging on the baby while he pushed just to help guide the baby out with no tearing. She gently eased her shoulders through as Steve kept on pushing._

_“Alright she’s nearly out Steve. Last push, c’mon.”_

_“One more push, baby. Just one more.” Billy squeezed Steve’s hand while keeping his grip on his leg. “Ready?”_

_Steve closes his eyes and takes a slow deep breath, then opens them looking up at Billy again. “Yes.” He whimpers and swallows the large knot in the back of his throat._

_The contraction hit and Steve pushed one final time. Billy coached him through the longest ten seconds of his life and suddenly everyone was cheering as Steve felt an emptiness in his body._

_“Holy sh-” Steve’s breath was caught in his throat as he saw his baby girl being held up in his doctor’s hands._

_“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Doctor Sawyer smiles and cleans the baby off quickly before handing her to her mother._

_The baby was laid on Steve’s chest and the couple cried together over the birth of their sweet baby girl. They were in love and in awe of their daughter as she cried on her mother’s chest, struggling for warmth._   
_A nurse came and draped a terry cloth blanket over the newborn and Steve, letting him clean her off, quickly turning her cries to soft whimpers. His chest heaved causing his daughter’s body to rise and fall with each breath he took but he was glad she was here._

_Billy pushed Steve’s sweaty hair back and planted a kiss to his lips, over and over again, feeling like the luckiest man in the world, no, knowing he was the luckiest man in the world._

_“Thank you. Thank you so much, Steve.” He pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s forehead then looked down at their baby. “She’s so perfect, like you.”_

_“She’s beautiful.” Steve says and moves his head to get a better look at his daughter._

_The two just kept their eyes on their baby but were interrupted by Steve’s doctor smiling at the pair._

_“Dad, you get to cut the cord.” Doctor Sawyer says and hands Billy the scissors while she clamps around the baby’s rubbery cord._

_Billy happily snips it, detaching her from Steve, properly welcoming her into the world._

_Not long after, their baby started to whimper which they knew would turn to a cry so his doctor suggested he try feeding her, letting it stimulate the placenta coming out._

_So, he held her up to his chest and used his pinkie to push his nipple against the baby’s mouth. It took her some time to recognize it and suck but she soon got it and was eating from Steve’s chest. It was an amazing feeling to have his daughter feeding from him._

_He sat in silence, his eyes never leaving his beautiful baby girl. Billy watched over his husband’s shoulder as their daughter ate her very first meal from Steve. Neither of them said a word and just lovingly stared at the life they created together, neither of them wanting the moment to last._

_Unfortunately, she finished eating ten minutes later and was quickly burped by Steve before she was taken to be weighed, measured, and tested. He then delivered the placenta and was cleaned up, put into another gown, able to rest._

_While Steve slept, Billy was able to bond with his daughter. The nurse had told him it was a good thing to do skin-to-skin, so he swiftly removed his shirt and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He was given his baby girl and a blanket, then sat back, as he slowly rocked with his daughter peacefully sleeping on his bare chest._

_He took the opportunity to just enjoy this feeling of having his daughter actually on his skin. He slowly rocked in the chair not wanting to disturb her peace as they were left alone. However, the silence was soon interrupted as she started to wake up but Billy kept her calm in his arms._

_“Hi sweetheart.” He whispers, rubbing soft circles along her back. “It’s me, your daddy. You may or may not recognize my voice but that’s okay if you don’t I’m gonna be here forever, so you're stuck with me.” He laughs as she looks up at her daddy. He gasps a bit and his smile grows. “It looks like you have your mommy’s eyes and his nose. He’s sleeping right now but he’ll be up to see you again probably in a few hours. But for now, I’m here and I’m never going anywhere.”_

_As Billy continued to talk to his daughter, he knew this was something he’s wanted his whole life. Steve gave it to him and he was forever grateful to share this with his love. His soulmate. He knew this was meant to be for them, it was perfect._

**_\---_ **

_Several days later, Steve, Billy, and little Sophia Elizabeth Harrington-Hargrove were home and settled in with their new lives. Steve was ready to enjoy his six week maternity leave, being able to spend this time with his baby girl._

_His leave was leading into summer, meaning Billy was going to be home with her during the summer._

_Billy was already out of work for the year since he’s a college professor and the student’s took their last final in the middle of May, so he was able to spend this time, fully, with Steve and Sophia._

_So, over the next six weeks, the family got acquainted together. They bonded, had their first of many sleepless nights, hundreds and diaper changes, spit ups, loads of laundry, and still they’re both far from ripping their hair out no matter what their daughter did. It was part of being a parent, they made a commitment and were going to stick with it._

_But by the end of July, Steve had to return to work. The first few days were rough for him because he missed his baby terribly, even though he knew she was in good hands with Billy, he still missed seeing her all the time and just being with her. He littered his desk with tons of pictures of her so he could keep himself motivated everyday knowing he was going home to her._

_Plus, his body was still in recovery from the birth and pregnancy he had just experienced. He got his slim figure back but was breastfeeding his baby so since he’s been back at work, he sets an alarm every two hours to pump._

_As it was reaching the time for him to pump again, he made sure his schedule was cleared for the time being, locked his office door, closed the blinds and went over to his couch against the wall closest to his window that overlooked Chicago._

_He got the pumps from a locked drawer in his desk and pumped a couple more ounces of milk like this morning, and stored them in the mini fridge he had hidden in a cabinet. Once he was done pumping, he returned back to working at his desk, counting down the hours until he was ready to go home._

_He sighs turning his computer back on and smiles as his phone goes off and sees he received a message from Billy. He was sent another picture of his husband with their baby laying together in bed for her nap. Tears pricked at his eyes staring at the picture, wishing he was there. He wanted to cuddle in bed with his husband and daughter, but he had to work. He had to work his ass off since it’s summertime and no one ever got a break._

_Steve just wanted to be with his baby but he worked in a very demanding job. It sucks._

**\---**   
**(Present Day)**   
**November**

Since being on fall break, Billy was home for the week with his five month old daughter. He loved being a daddy and loved getting the time off to be with his baby.

Today, he had some things to do around the apartment, so he put Sophia in a chest carrier and kept her glued to him while he did the chores. He sang and danced as his daughter giggled with every move he made.

He dusted and wiped down every surface in his kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and now he was working on the living room.

While continuing to dance and sing around the living room, Sophia was having a blast and Steve quietly walked through the day, coming home from another long day of work. He smiled seeing the sight before him and didn’t want to interrupt his husband’s dancing.

After standing there and watching his husband and daughter enjoy themselves, he turns the music down a bit and walks over to join Billy.

He turned around hearing as the music was lowered and was surprised to see his husband there.

“How long were you standing there for?” He asks, pausing the music on his phone.

“A few minutes. I see you two were having fun.” Steve says going over to his husband, smiling at his daughter who had her fingers in her mouth, erupting in a fit of giggles at her mother.

“What’s daddy doing? Huh? What’s daddy doing baby girl?” He takes her out of the carrier and holds her in his arms. “He’s silly.”

“Hey, daddy had to get some cleaning done so he wanted to entertain his princess while doing so.” Billy says, greeting his husband with a kiss. “How was work?”

“Oh you know, boring.” Steve goes to sit on the couch and kisses his baby girl’s cheek. “God, I missed you so much sweet pea. I hate being away from you all day.” He strokes her soft hair and she points up at Steve. He gasps at her curiosity, “What baby girl?”

She babbles on then giggles at her mommy. He happily kisses her cheek again then puts her on the floor to play with her toys. She’s been learning how to roll from her back to her tummy, a milestone in Steve’s eyes. He loved that she was learning and doing things independently, but he hated being away from her whenever she had done something new.

“I’m gonna go start dinner, okay?” Billy gives Steve another kiss before wandering off into their kitchen.

Steve goes to change into some comfy clothes and spends time with Sophia. He cherished this time with his sweet daughter and didn’t like that she was growing up right before his very eyes.

She was still on the floor playing while Steve sat on the couch watching tv, and Billy was making dinner.

Sophia started to get antsy and was looking up at Steve. He groaned knowing what she wanted. She wanted to eat, but he was too tired to get up to make her a bottle.

“Hey Billy,” He calls out to his husband scooping up his daughter.

“Yeah?”

Before he could say anything, she was pulling at his shirt, wanting his nipple.

“Sweetheart, no.” He shakes his head, fixing her on his lap. They’ve been weaning her off of the breastfeeding and trying to stick her to the bottle since Steve has been pumping enough, but she’s been rejecting the bottle whenever Steve tries to feed her. “Sophia, please baby.”

She continued to whine for Steve to feed her so he gave in and fixed her against his chest, letting her suckle from his nipple. He didn’t care how it felt but that he was still doing it.

He hears Billy come up behind him but he keeps his eyes on his daughter.

“What did you want, babe?” He asks, wiping his hands on a rag. “Oh, I see.” He nods down at their baby who ate from Steve’s chest.

“Yeah.” He sighs. “I just can’t say no to her. That adorable face of hers.”

Billy laughs and sits next to Steve on the couch. “I know. She has us wrapped around her finger.”

“She definitely does.”

Steve looked up to meet his husband’s gaze and Billy knew he was stressed about work, but never pressured him into anything. He always supported all of Steve’s decisions, even some of the bad ones, but Steve was an amazing husband and mommy to their daughter. He hated seeing him so upset.

Anyway, Steve went on telling Billy all about his hectic day at work. He loved working at the office and loved being able to work under his boss, Jessie Kalon, but they were expecting too much from him and he hated having such a crazy workload.

Billy just listened as Steve spoke then got up to finish with their dinner. Steve finished feeding Sophia, burped her, and carried her into the kitchen, placing her in her highchair so she could “eat” dinner with them.

Later on after dinner, Steve was laying on top of his blankets with Sophia next to him while Billy was in the shower. He talked to his baby while she sucked on one of her rubber toys, drooling all over it and all over herself but he didn’t care because she was just so damn cute.

He smiled as he heard the shower stop, knowing Billy was done.

“Sounds like daddy’s out of the shower, baby girl.” He tickles her tummy and she giggles loudly.

The bathroom door opens and Billy smiles hearing his daughter’s giggle echo around the room. He wipes his wet hair with the towel and tossed it into the hamper as he joins them on the bed.

Billy leans over the baby and starts to kiss Steve but before things get heated, Steve’s phone rang, causing him to pull away from Billy and answer it.

“It’s Jessie. I have to take this babe.”

Billy nods and watches Steve walk to the other side of the room, obviously stressed about the call. He listens as Steve tries to argue with his boss over the phone, frowning hearing the strain in his husband’s voice as he talks to Jessie. Steve then hung up and turned back to face Billy and his baby.

“Everything okay?” Billy asks, running his fingers over the baby’s belly.

“Uh, yeah,” Billy lies and plugs his phone in to charge. “Jessie needs me to go in tomorrow at five AM sharp because I need to prep since apparently we have meetings all day.”

“Steve, I-”

“I’m just gonna shower and try to get some sleep, alright? Would you mind putting her to bed tonight, please?”

“Of course.” Billy says and lifts his daughter into his arms watching as Steve went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. He sighs and carries his daughter out of their room and into hers.

He changed her into her jammies then heated up a bottle for her, before returning to her room and sitting in the glider.

As Billy fed his daughter, he couldn’t help but feel bad for Steve while staring at his innocent baby girl. His poor husband was so stressed and exhausted from work, he knew he needed to do something.

So while Billy had his daughter’s attention, he smiled at her and began to speak.

“Daddy’s gonna tell you a little secret, okay? You cannot tell mommy, but I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that.” She gurgles while drinking her milk and he laughs at her cute little sounds. “So anyway, tomorrow while Mommy’s at work, we’re gonna surprise him for lunch. What do you think of that?” She makes another sound and Blaine finds it adorable. “Yeah! We’re gonna surprise mommy at work. He can use some cheering up and you and I both know he’s gonna love it.”

He continued to feed her then once she finished her bottle, he rocked her to sleep and gave her a kiss goodnight. He gently placed his baby girl into her crib and made sure she was okay before going back to his room.

He goes into the bedroom and tries to cuddle with his husband but Steve was already asleep so he just stuck to his side of the bed and went to sleep.

The following day, Steve was in between meetings, not having a clue that Billy was coming with the baby.

Billy had Sophia in her stroller, her diaper bag hanging off his shoulder, and a bag of food from their favorite Italian restaurant, while he walked the streets of Chicago, getting to the building where Steve works. It took him twenty minutes to get to the building, but when he did, he had a big smile on his face knowing Steve was definitely going to be surprised by their arrival.

He took the elevator up to the twenty eighth floor and the receptionist directed him where to go.

He pushed the stroller down the hall and found Steve’s office so he knocked on the glass door. Steve turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his husband and daughter standing in front of him.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asks, getting up to greet his little family. His face lit up seeing his baby girl and went to give his husband a kiss.

“We came to surprise you for lunch.” Billy gives Steve another peck on the lips and their daughter babbles off making grabby hands towards Steve.

“Hi baby girl!” He beams and takes her out of the stroller. “You definitely surprised mommy.”

He takes her over to his desk and sits in his chair, placing her on his lap.

She reaches for things on his desk but Billy hands him one of her toys to keep her occupied. Steve looks over at the bag brought and smiles up at him, “Is that what I think it is?”

“It sure is, love. Only the best.” Billy opens the bag and Steve’s mouth watered smelling all the Italian food. “I hope you have enough time.”

“Yeah I do, at least I think so.” He shrugs.

Billy hands him his container of food then gets him a fork and knife. He goes back into the bag and they hear a knock at the door.

“Hey Steve, we need to go to another meeting,” Jessie says, causing both Steve and Billy to frown at her then look at each other. “Wait, what’s going on?” She asks.

“Billy and Sophia surprised me for lunch but we can reschedule if I have to go to the meeting.” He says.  
She saw how upset Billy looked and he was upset. His poor husband has been overworking himself and seems to never catch a break.

“You know what, it’s okay we can handle a few meetings without you. Take the rest of the day off Steve.”

He quickly shakes his head getting up with Sophia, “Jessie I can’t. You need me.”

“No I don’t.” She smiles at him and goes over to where he stood with his baby. “Spend time with your daughter. You’re not gonna get these days back and she’s so damn cute. I want you to enjoy it.”

“Really?” He asks, bouncing his daughter in his arms.

“Yes. We’ll hold your designs and put them up next week, okay?”

“I-yeah thank you!” He hugs her and she continues to smile at him, proud of her employee. “But what about Ryan?”

“I’ll think of an excuse to tell him, don’t worry about it. Now go be with your husband and this beautiful daughter of yours.”

“Thank you, Jessie! Really!”

“Of course. You’re my best employee and I want you to enjoy being a parent, for me and for yourself.”

“Thank you!” He kisses his daughter’s cheek then gives Isabelle another hug.

“You’re welcome! Now get out of here!” She tells him and leaves his office.

He turns to Billy and gives his husband a heated kiss, happy he can go home and spend time with his family.

Billy wraps his arms around his husband, “Let’s go home, babe.” He kisses him again and they get ready to leave.

Putting their food away and Sophia back into her stroller, they leave the building and walk back home to their apartment.

Their daughter ended up falling asleep during their walk home, so Steve placed her in her crib then joined Billy in their living room. The two ate their lunch together in front of the fire and enjoyed their time together.

“Thanks for bringing her today, I really needed to see her face to get me through.” Steve says, taking a bite of his fettuccine alfredo.

“You’re welcome, Steve. I knew seeing her would make your day better. I know you’ve been stressed lately so I just figured it’d be nice to bring her and have lunch together.”

Steve hums and swallows his food, keeping his eyes on his husband.

“You know, babe,” Billy begins and moves closer to Steve, wrapping his arms around his husband, resting his head on his shoulder. “Remember when we were teenagers and used to cuddle all the time, in front of the fire, just the two of us.” He says in a low voice, suckling on Steve’s neck, causing him to moan a little.

“Oh baby.” Steve growls moving them both to the floor away from the coffee table in front of them. “I remember like it was yesterday, Billy. But now we’re married...with successful careers...and a beautiful daughter.” He says in between Billy tender kisses.

“Mmm, I know.” Billy hums and they lower themselves to the floor. He works to unbutton Steve’s shirt, both slowly removing each other’s clothes. “I love you so much, baby.”

“Show me.” Steve breathes out as they’re both fully naked in front of the fire. “Show me how much you love me.”

“Absolutely.” Billy smirks and continues to lower himself onto his husband, wanting Steve to have the best love be made to him.

While sharing their love and intimacy with each other, a loud cry interrupts them, causing them both to stop, heavily breathing hearing their daughter. Steve groans and Billy shushes him with a kiss.

“I’ll get her.” He says and throws his clothes back on before running off to Sophia’s room. He takes her out of her crib and brings her out to join them in the living room. Steve was sitting up against the table with a blanket covering his lower half.

He smiles when he sees his daughter and Billy sits down next to him, putting her down into their laps.

“Did you have a nice nap baby girl?” Steve asks, kissing the top of her head. “My beautiful girl.”

She babbles off and they both laugh at their daughter. She’s the cutest thing in the entire world and they love her so much.

“Oh baby girl, did daddy ever tell you the story about how he met mommy?” He asks his daughter. She lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her, protectively. “We met in high school and both knew we were each other’s true love…” He carries on and gives Steve a kiss as he continues telling the story.


End file.
